Fragments of the soul
by Xitaris
Summary: collection of short drabbels and one shots revolving around Soul and Maka. will be updated very sporadically.
1. Meet me at the coffee shop

It came out of nowhere, hard, big drops spilling from the clouds like the tears during one of his panic attacks - non stop and completly unnecesary.

He turns his head to watch the small blond at the other side of the shop's window - also taking shelter and looking to the sky with disdain. She bounces from her toes to her heels and back, humming a tune he doesn't quite recognize - he's sure he knows it, but she is completly off-tune.

"Well…this sucks, right? " his mouth is dry as he speaks, he doesn't know what to say but the silence unnerves him. He should try to make small talk, right? His thumbnail scratches at the side of his hand in his pocket and he copies her bouncing motion unconsciously.

She looks to him with big eyes before reaching up and plucking out one of her earbuds, "what?".

Shit. Now he had to repeat himself and look even more of an idiot,

"err.. come here often?"

It's the first thing he can think of and cringes to himself, what was that even. He watched her as she blinks, once, then another time. She seems to be deciding on a reply but he wishes it would come sooner - and that his hands would _please_ stop sweating.

She laughs then, a tiny sound being drowned out by the pitpatter of the rain. Her eyes seemingly brighten a full two shades and she tells him that he is _the actual worst at this_, _soul_. The use of his name not escaping his notice.

He scratches his neck as she keeps up a small smile upon her lips and informs him that she knows him, they share a general lit class.

Ah, is this the part where he fucks up?

"oh, sorry. I don't think we've spoke before, or have we? I-I really can't remember, sorry,-"

He realizes he's rambling and perhaps saying his sorries too often, but she is kind of _really_ pretty and he's curious and now he's fucked up before he even said hi. And then his brother wonders how he could still not have a girlfriend. _this is how._

But against his expectations, she stops her bouncing and stammers as her cheeks colour brighter than his eyes.

"no! I mean no, it is because I.. uhm.. I watch you, a lot- I mean not like a stalker but you are noticable - Not because of your hair I mean, shit."

Soul stares, he didn't know humans possessed the abilities to change their facial expression so many times in under a minute. Midway through her eyes started glistening and he's sure she was about to cry but now she has resorted to.. pouting?

He can't help the smile stretching unto his face as he thinks about it, she has been watching him - with interest (did she say attraction) and not the expected disgust. It makes his chest flutter and a warmth spreads.

They speak a bit more, not without effort, until mari comes to open the shop. Her blond hair having dimmed throughout her years but it did nothing to diminish her radiant personality.

Seeing them standing outside, half soaked, she immediately invited them in. He shrugged, coffee was something he would never say no to. He glanced at the girl besides him, deciding if asking her name was the right move at this point, but she beat him to it.

"maka." she quips with a brisk smile before bouncing inside the shop.

_Maka. _His mind repeats. And he decides, right then and there, he _likes_ her.


	2. Hours of the day

In the morning,  
when she is barely awake. Her lips softly caress your jaw, trying to find yours in the darkness of eyes tightly shut. Her breaths follow closely as she trails her mouth across your face, and a sigh escapes her when she finds what she was looking for.

In the midday,  
when the sun is at its highest and life is bustling with energy. Her lips find yours in short pecks followed by whispered reminders of how she feels. Sometimes, her hand follows in her wake, tracing along your shoulders from one to the other. Other times, her fingers find your hair - but not for too long, never too long.

In the evening,

when the sun is so low, the sky colours in shades of pink and orange and '_the colour of your eyes_'. When she's leaning against you on the dark navy couch and her eyes glisten with the TV's reflection, she takes your hand and places soft lingering kisses along your knuckles.

At night,  
when the moon leers high up in the dark, she grows bold. Her mouth traces veins beneath translucent skin, boiling the blood that pulses beneath whilst leaving marks to claim you as her own. It is at this time that you also grow courageous and plant soft kisses below her ear, '_I love you_'s along the sides of her breasts, and promises of your loyalty along her inner thighs.

Yet the best kiss is the one she gives you when you slide the warm coloured metal band along her finger and she says '_yes_', as her lips curve into a smile and salt water drips down her cheeks. And you think, _'has she always been this beautiful?'_


End file.
